


Closing the Deal

by monsterpreg (CitiesOfThePlain)



Series: Veran [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Humiliation, M/M, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitiesOfThePlain/pseuds/monsterpreg
Summary: Veran has a reputation, and his captain makes sure it sticks.





	Closing the Deal

After rejoining his crew, Veran had hoped that life would go back to normal. If he laughed along or didn’t react, his crewmates would get tired of making egg jokes. Eventually they would tire of telling and retelling the story every time they docked anywhere. Complete strangers would stop leering at him and asking him if he had enjoyed letting himself be bred by a Xidrellkan. 

But after three months, none of that had happened. His body had healed from his pregnancy, but his crewmates wouldn’t let him forget it. Neither would the purple stretch marks that still striped his abdomen. Or the pendant that he still wore around his neck. He wanted to take it off and hide it in a drawer and never look at it again, but he found that he couldn’t part with it after he had paid so dearly for the purchase. He kept it tucked underneath his uniform, where the feel of it against his skin constantly reminded him of the way Nekhaz had used him.

They were docked now, at a small station on the very edge of their usual trading territory. After a brief excursion off the ship, during which he discovered that his reputation had preceded him, Veran returned to the ship and retreated to his bunk to read, unwilling to subject himself to further humiliation.

Late in the evening, Captain Remington appeared in the doorway of the crew quarters. The captain’s eyes swept over Veran appraisingly, in a way that they did frequently since the Xidrellkan incident. It was unsettling. It felt like Remington was searching for a way to turn Veran’s misfortune to his advantage, because that’s what Remington did with everything.

After a moment, the captain walked over to Veran’s bunk, and lowered himself to sit on the edge. The familiarity of the position was unusual, and Veran didn’t know what to make of it. He set his reading aside and pushed himself up on his elbows. “Sir?”

Remington lay a hand on Veran’s thigh, his fingers sliding to the inside, and gave a firm squeeze. “I need you with me to meet with the Rylarren ambassador tomorrow.”

Veran didn’t know what to react to first; his captain’s fingertips stroking the inside of his thigh, or the bizarre request for a mechanic at a trade negotiation. “Uh… why do you… why are you-”

“It’s not a request, Trehl.” Remington’s fingers squeeze harder, conveying Remington’s annoyance. “I think I’ve been making successful trade deals long enough to warrant my crew obeying my commands.”

Veran nodded. “Yes, sir. Of course.”

The grip on Veran’s thigh eased. As Remington stood, he let his fingertips trail uncomfortably close to Veran’s groin, then pulled away and left. Veran didn’t know what to make of the encounter. The oddness of it nagged at him, distracting him when he tried to resume his reading. 

In the morning, Veran accompanied Remington to Ambassador Korlan’s ship, which had docked at the station overnight. They met in a small conference room in Korlan’s quarters, and as the three of them settled around the table, Korlan’s beady black eyes finally swept over Veran.

“Ah, Remington, who is your young friend?” Korlan asked, the green of his skin darkening with interest. 

The corner of Remington’s mouth twitched at the tell. He must have been counting on this, for some reason. Remington dropped a firm hand on Veran’s shoulder. “This is one of my mechanics, Veran Trehl.” 

Korlan’s skin darkened further still. “Ah, really? The Xidrellkan harlot?”

Veran felt his face flush hot. How had Korlan found out? He had only just arrived! 

“Yes, the very same,” Remington agreed, and Veran’s eyes snapped to his captain’s face. Was he planning to let a stranger humiliate a member of his own crew, for the sake of a trade deal?

Of course he would, Veran realized. Remington had done worse in the name of business. 

“Trehl?” Remington’s voice interrupted Veran’s thoughts. Korlan was looking at him expectantly. The conversation had gone on without him while he was distracted by his own embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry?” He couldn’t meet Korlan’s eyes. He looked over the ambassador’s shoulder, out the window behind him. 

Remington leaned back in his chair, completely relaxed. The meeting was evidently going exactly as he had planned. “The ambassador would like to inspect you.”

Veran frowned, confused. “Inspect me?”

“Stand and undress, please,” Korlan specified, gesturing to the empty space next to the table. 

Beside him, Remington’s face was expressionless. There would be no point in looking for support there. Veran felt ill at the thought that this was exactly what Remington had brought him along for; to be an object of curiosity to titillate the ambassador, breaking the ice before beginning the serious trade discussion.

On shaky legs, with his face burning, Veran rose from his chair and took his place next to the table, where Korlan would best be able to see him. Trembling, he bent to remove his boots, then peeled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He swallowed and blinked back tears as he pushed his trousers and underwear down to the floor and stepped out of them, putting himself on display. 

Korlan hissed in appreciation, his black eyes eagerly roaming Veran’s slender body, lingering momentarily on the pendant around Veran’s neck. After a moment, Korlan rose from his chair and drew close to Veran. He was tall and bulky, his dark green skin hairless and leathery. He had only small holes in place of ears, and his bare scalp was mottled with black spots. He radiated an earthy smell that Veran might have found pleasant in other circumstances. 

Broad green fingers reached out to caress Veran’s abdomen, tracing the purple lines of his stretch marks, and Veran willed himself not to flinch away from the touch. “You must have been very full,” Korlan murmured. “How many eggs did you carry?”

“I- I don’t know. I don’t remember. A lot.” Veran wanted to look anywhere other than at Korlan, but the ambassador’s broad frame dominated the space in front of him. 

“Hmm.” Korlan slowly circled around Veran, stopping directly behind him, with one large hand resting on Veran’s left hip. Veran could feel the eyes on him, inspecting. A moment later, Veran gasped as a thick fingertip prodded between his cheeks, probing firmly at his hole. “Not as tight as you once were, I would imagine.”

Heat flooded Veran’s face once more, and he looked desperately to Remington to come to the rescue. Surely his humiliation had been enough? Surely Korlan had looked his fill, and Veran could clothe himself and escape back to his own bunk on his own ship, and leave Remington to deal with business? 

Remington was leaning back in his chair, studying his fingernails, ignoring Korlan’s exploration of Veran completely.

“I’ll have him,” Korlan decided, with the air of a man who was purchasing livestock. 

Remington looked up and nodded. “Done.”

“What?” Veran looked frantically between Korlan and Remington, unclear on what had just happened. “You’ll what?”

The ambassador smiled at Veran patiently. “I said I’ll have you. For the night. Your captain offered you to me as a gesture of goodwill. I accept.”

Veran felt the blood drain from his face as he met Remington’s cool, unapologetic gaze. Before he could react, Veran found himself flanked by two of Korlan’s guards, a heavy green hand gripping each of his arms. 

“Put him in my chamber, please,” Korlan ordered. “I’ll see to him after my meeting.”

As Veran was escorted, naked and speechless from the conference room, Korlan once again took his seat across from Remington, ready to begin their discussions in earnest. The guards ushered Veran across the sitting area and through a door, releasing him in the dimly lit bedroom, and leaving him there alone. The door slid shut behind them, and the lock beeped as it activated. 

He had been set up. Remington had counted on him being too stunned to protest or struggle, and the gamble had paid off, as Remington’s gambles often did. He was known for being ruthless in his negotiations, willing to do anything to maintain an edge over his competitors. Somehow, it had never occurred to Veran that Remington would think to do something like this. Certainly not to a member of his own crew.

And now Veran was locked in Korlan’s bedroom, with nothing to do except wait for the ambassador to come and use him. 

There was nowhere to sit in the room, except the bed. Veran wanted to stay away from it as long as he could, but he feared his legs wouldn’t hold him much longer, as the reality of his situation finally caught up with him. He was going to be in that bed all night, whether he wanted to be or not. 

He sat down on the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest, waiting.

He grew bored, and rose again, walking around the room, looking for a timepiece or something to occupy him. He found nothing. All of the closets and drawers were locked. He found the toilet and relieved himself, then had nothing to do but return to the bed.

Eventually, he lay down and fell asleep.

He was awakened by the the beep of the door lock releasing. Groggy and disoriented, he pushed himself up on his elbows as Korlan entered the room, followed by a butler carrying a dinner tray. 

“Ah, in bed already. Just where I want you,” Korlan praised. The ambassador gestured for the butler to place the tray on the bedside table. “I’ve dined with your captain, but you must be hungry, and you’ll need your energy.” 

Whatever the meal was, it looked like a pile of soggy spinach, and had a sour taste. Veran choked it down anyway, knowing that he wasn’t likely to see another meal until he was free to return to his ship. 

When he looked up from his empty dish, Korlan was already standing naked by the bed, his ambassadorial robe discarded on the floor several feet away. Veran’s eyes barely registered Korlan’s broad chest and thickly muscled thighs. Instead, his gaze fixated on the huge, ridged cock hanging heavy between Korlan’s legs. 

Veran’s mouth felt dry. He licked his lips. “I- I can’t- I can’t take that,” he protested desperately, unable to tear his eyes away. 

Korlan laughed and climbed onto the bed, pressing Veran back against the mattress. “It is quite a bit more than a Xidrellkan ovipositor. But you will grow accustomed to it by morning.” His broad green fingers splayed once again over Veran’s stretch marks, caressing. From there, his hands slid up Veran’s chest, the fingertips of one hand catching at the iridescent pendant lying in the hollow of Veran’s throat. “It is somewhat fitting that you decorate yourself. We adorn our concubines with jewelry. Though we adorn more than just their ears and necks.” Thumbs pressed against Veran’s nipples suggestively. 

“I’m not actually a whore,” Veran blurted, but his voice was shaking. 

“Are you not? I purchased you from your captain at the price of a trade agreement, and now you are in my bed, to do with as I will until the morning.” Korlan’s strong hands gripped Veran’s thighs and spread his legs wide so that Korlan could settle his broad body between them. “I think you are a whore, and an exquisite one.”

Veran tensed as he felt the blunt, fist-sized tip of Korlan’s cock nudging at him. It felt slick, and Veran realized it secreted its own slimy lubricant, but the knowledge did little to calm his anxiety. He felt his breath quickening in fear. He didn’t have the benefit of being drugged with an aphrodisiac liqueur this time. 

Korlan leaned down over him, and Veran could smell his earthy sent again, and could feel the muscular chest against his own. “Relax your body, pet. It will be a very long and unpleasant night for you if you do not, and I am not fond of damaging those I mount.”

Somehow, those words were comforting. Remington had sold Veran’s body, but Korlan did not intend to brutalize him, at least. Veran found himself clinging to Korlan’s wide shoulders, fingers digging into the dark green flesh as he slowed his breathing and willed his body to relax. 

Veran groaned as Korlan’s thick cockhead pressed forward, slowly stretching him around it. He felt lightheaded, tears pricking at his eyes as the unyielding pressure opened him ever wider. Korlan’s eyes were closed, his slow, even breathing the only other sound in the room apart from Veran’s pained gasps. 

The thick tip finally sank in up to the first pronounced ridge, but the pressure didn’t relent. Korlan pushed steadily forward, and Veran whimpered as the ridge caught on his rim and then popped inside. 

Veran looked down between his body and Korlan’s, watching the enormous length of Korlan’s shaft slowly disappearing into his own body. Ridge after ridge popped inside of him, leaving his hole feeling raw before he had managed to take even half of the ambassador’s cock. Korlan’s eyes were still closed, his focus entirely on the task of burying his full length inside the body of his prize.

It seemed an age before Korlan achieved his goal, and opened his eyes to look down at Veran pinned beneath him. His black eyes lit up at the bulge in Veran’s belly, and the sound of Veran’s labored breathing from the pressure on his organs. 

Veran felt delirious, detached from his body. It didn’t seem possible that all of Korlan was inside of him, and that his body was still intact. 

Korlan’s large hand took one of Veran’s, and placed it flat on Veran’s abdomen before moving inside of him. “There, do you feel me, pet?” 

Veran nodded. When he pressed on his stuffed body, he could feel the thick shape of Korlan under his hand, pulling back and then surging forward inside of him. It happened again, and Veran heard himself moan and felt his cock begin to twitch and swell. He felt one of Korlan’s ridges pop out of him and back in, and Veran tentatively rocked his hips up to meet the thrust. 

“And you did not think it was possible,” Korlan chided, pulling at Veran’s short auburn hair to tilt his head back, then nipping at his exposed throat. “Though I feel I must warn you, pet… Rylarren eggs are much larger than Xidrellkan eggs.”

It took a moment for the words to penetrate Veran’s thoughts, focused as he was on what was happening between his legs. His eyes had gone half closed as he rocked his hips, slowly fucking himself on Korlan’s huge cock, with one hand still pressed to his stomach to feel the movement inside of him. 

His eyes suddenly snapped open and his hips faltered in their slow rhythm. “Eggs?”

“Of course,” Korlan replied, looking puzzled. “Why else would I want you? The Xidrellkan has already broken you in, and your body has proved to be very receptive, capable of carrying and birthing a large clutch. As I said… exquisite.”

Even as Korlan spoke the words, Veran felt the new pressure against his hole, larger and harder even than Korlan’s cock. He tried to squirm away, but he was trapped under Korlan’s wide, strong body and impaled on his huge shaft. There was nowhere to go. 

The pressure was building against his ass, slow but insistent, and he felt the burn as his already stretched ring was forced wider to accept Korlan’s egg. 

He remembered his heavy belly after Nekhaz had impregnated him, and the long weeks held captive in the Xidrellkan birthing room. This couldn’t be happening to him, not again. 

“No!” Panic rose up in his chest and he pushed frantically at the immovable body above him, desperate to force the cock out of his body and escape. He could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate as he struggled desperately against being bred. 

Korlan’s broad, strong hands quickly restrained him, pinning his wrists above his head until he had exhausted himself and stopped writhing in Korlan’s grip. Through his tears, which were running freely down his cheeks now, Veran could see Korlan’s look of concern above him. 

“Struggling will only cause you to tear,” Korlan admonished him. “The egg must enter slowly. It is a long process. It will be easier if you relax and enjoy it… as you were before.” Once more, Korlan placed one of Veran’s hands on the bulge of his abdomen, and Veran shuddered as he felt the thrusting resume inside of him. 

He was going to have to take the egg, whether he wanted to or not. There was no way he could get away, no way he could stop Korlan from impregnating him. He just didn’t want it to hurt. 

His face heated in shame as he resumed slowly fucking himself on Korlan’s cock, encouraging the egg into his hole. The pressure slowly mounted as he felt the egg inching through his stretched entrance. His legs and hip flexors grew tired and faltered, and Korlan reached down to grasp his hips and help move his body. He clung to Korlan’s shoulders and his moans filled the room as the widest part of the egg stalled briefly against the edge of his hole, and then it finally slid inside and his hips bucked up against Korlan’s body as he came. 

Veran lay limp and dozing, his hand on his rounded belly tracing the rest of his egg’s slow journey through Korlan’s shaft, to be finally deposited deep into his body as Korlan groaned in relief. The huge member slowly withdrew, leaving Veran moaning as the ridges caught on his oversensitized rim as they exited his body. The head pulled free with an obscene slurping sound, and Veran opened his eyes again to Korlan looking down at him in satisfaction.

“You gape beautifully. The next one will enter you much more easily.” Korlan slid his whole hand into Veran without resistance, illustrating his point. 

The next one, he had said. Veran licked his dry lips. “How many?” 

Korlan slid his hands up to the soft curve of Veran’s stomach, framing the shape of the large egg nestled within him. “I think… four. You will look lovely. Now, on your knees this time, pet.” 

It took a long time, stuffing him with eggs until Korlan was satisfied. It was five, in the end. Veran lay back against the pillows, his belly large and taut. Korlan had to help him from the bed, and as he stood, a flood of viscous slime oozed from his stretched hole and down his thighs. 

“I have already made arrangements with your captain to bring you back to me when it is time for you to birth my children,” Korlan explained. 

Veran rubbed his heavy belly. “When will that be?”

Korlan smiled down at him “Rylarren eggs incubate for fourteen months.” He reached out to trace a thick fingertip over a fresh stretch mark on Veran’s skin. “You will be very large when next I see you.”

Fourteen months! Veran stared down at his stomach in dismay. It was already so big and heavy. He wasn’t sure he would be able to walk fourteen months from now, much less perform his duties as a mechanic. 

“I have a gift for you,” Korlan said, pressing a small box into Veran’s hand. “As I said, we decorate our concubines. I would not usually decorate a whore, but you have been… exceptional.”

Veran lifted the lid on the box, and saw two small gold bars inside, each with shimmering blue gems at both ends. He blushed, realizing they were meant for his nipples. “Sorry, I’m not… I’m not pierced.”

Korlan shrugged as he escorted Veran to the bedroom door. “For the future then, perhaps.”

And then Veran found himself in the sitting area, with the bedroom door closed behind him. The butler was preparing to deliver breakfast to his master. Veran stopped him. “Excuse me, do you know where my clothes are?”

The butler nodded. “Your captain took them back with him. He assumed they would not fit when you finished.” He shot a pointed look at Veran’s belly, and then disappeared into the bedroom with the breakfast tray.

Red with humiliation and unsteady on his feet from his pregnancy, Veran cradled his belly and made his way through the corridors of the station. He lowered his head to avoid the stares of the station staff as he passed, naked and dripping Korlan’s slime down the backs of his thighs.


End file.
